Pokémon Prism Spectrum
by AzBk
Summary: This is a completely OC story that mixes the game, TV show, and manga into one huge world. Characters from the original series will be based more so off the manga than the TV shows, but events in the TV shows will also be recognized. The rating is just to make sure I don't limit myself in terms of content going forward. THERE WILL BE NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE!


**Dear Readers. I do not own **Pokémon. AEL stands for Anime Exclusive Location.****

**|October 20****th****, 2005 – KANTO: House of Imite (AEL) – 3:00PM|**

"This place used to be a theatre a long time ago," said Mr. Drake. "Back when I was around your age."

"I can tell by how old it is," said fourteen year old Derryk.

Mr. Drake wasn't old by any means. But he was Dajana and Daemon's father.

A vein lurched on Mr. Drake's forehead. He quickly grabbed Derryk by the ear.

"Little punk!"

"Old geezer!"

Valko and Mrs. Drake laughed from the side of the pen.

"Can you picture this place as a theatre Valko?" asked Mrs. Drake.

Ten year old Valko responded, "I can. It's definitely pretty enough a place."

Mrs. Drake smiled. Until-

"Old Hag!" barked Dajana. She and Daemon were also ten. "Come look!"

This time serenity of the blond mother became twitching anger upon the blond daughter. "Old hag huh?"

"Valko, come look at this!" shouted Daemon before his mother could choke his sister.

Valko ran over to his best friend, and adopted brother. Beside him stood a girl a bit older than them with long black hair which had a small white streak that curled by her left ear.

"It's a Ditto," said Daemon. "It belongs to Zattana."

Valko greeted the quiet girl, deciding she had a nice smile. The Pokémon, Ditto, was something else altogether, swirling its body about like a Grimer. Unlike Grimer it was pleasant to hold.

"It can become any Pokémon it sees," said Zatanna quietly. "It's really, really rare."

"Show us," demanded Dajana, crashing in on the party.

Dajana and Daemon were twins, despite being opposite gendered. They weren't identical, but their features definitely betrayed their relation. Only their eyes were different. Dajana's were a pale gold; Daemon's, crystal blue.

"I want to see this, too," Derryk butted in.

Derryk was Valko's older brother, also adopted into the Drake family. Derryk and Valko shared their own darker features, but again their eyes were off-colour like those of the Drake twins. Valko's were silver-gray, and Derryk's were so brown they might have been black.

In Zatanna's hands, at the request of the children, Ditto emitted light and took form. The Pokémon that remained after the glow succeeded was a furry little puppy with rabbit-like ears.

"An Eevee!" said Mr. Drake. "Also rare like Ditto!"

"It's why you're here!" said the new voice. An older lady accompanied the voice as she entered the hall, coming down the stairs.

"Mrs. Duo," said Mr. and Mrs. Drake in unison.

"Come now you two, I'm not as old and you're not so young to as not address me by my first name."

"How are you Duplica?" asked Mr. Drake.

"I'm good, John. Has he been treating you well, Diane?"

"He's been doing well Duplica. How are the children?"

The group was playing off to the side with Ditto.

"They're good, as can be," responded John.

"Are those Alan's son?"

John and Diane silently nodded.

"They look more like Celia."

"Derryk's definitely his father's son, the spirit of stubborn."

"John!"

Duplica laughed. "True is true, Diane."

"Is that girl your granddaughter?" asked John.

Duplica nodded.

"She seems to be a natural with Pokémon."

"It's not hard when you're raised with them."

The statement carried over for all the children in the group.

"Now, for the reason I called you over," began Duplica. "The litter's all hatched at once!"

"Really?" asked Diane, "how exciting!"

"How many?" asked John.

"Eighteen in total, ten left to choose from."

The jaws of the two adults dropped.

"It's Ditto," said Duplica. "This is Ditto's gift."

"Well, there's one for all of them," said Diane. "I'm relieved. What kinds of Pokémon were bred?"

"I won't ruin the surprise."

A surprise it was, when in the pen in the room beside them, ten Eevees pranced around in merriment, playing with string and ribbon in a room with pink and white dotted walls.

"You could make a fortu-"

"Take them," said Duplica, "I'd rather they have excellent families. With Ditto, we get enough business as it is."

"Duplica..."

"I'm aware of how rare Eevees are," Duplica continued at Diane's hesitation. "I know you might get to see a Clefairy before you see an Eevee twice, but rarity doesn't matter. They're good Pokémon that deserve a good home. They need those kids."

"It likes me," said Dajana. "I want this one, Old Hag!" shouted Dajana, with Eevee ontop of her head and shoulders.

"I want this one!" said Daemon right after, with his own Eevee in his arms.

"Peculiar," said Duplica. "They got tied up with the two shiest of the bunch. I'm already feeling better about this."

"Derryk, Valko, which are you two going to grab?" asked John.

Two Eevees had apparently chosen Valko and Derryk before either could respond. One nipped Derryk in the ankle and ran towards Valko. Derryk chased blindly and bowled Valko along with himself over as the second Eevee was waiting behind Valko's ankles to trip him.

In the pile up, the two Eevees wagged their tails at their trainer's clumsiness.

"I think they know which ones their getting."

"I feel bad that Elise isn't here," said Valko.

Derryk nodded.

Overhearing the children, John said to Duplica, "If you're looking for other good trainers, contact the Stone family."

"You mean _Steven Stone's_, Stone family?"

"Yes, here's their contact information. They would find some good, reliable trainers, I'm sure. When you do contact them, tell them to bring Alan's niece, Elise along. She's in an Academy, just like these kids."

"I'll do that," nodded Duplica. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>|October 29<strong>**th****, 2014 – KANTO: Maiden's Peak City (AEL) – 1:00AM|**

It was chillier than it should have been, even though it was late in the year. The shore swayed with the slow rhythm of a light wind. The moon was almost full.

Heavy feet on gravel masked the sound of Zed and Don's nimble movements. The Eevee and Rattata had no chance of being heard above the impact of Valko's towering frame against the earth.

"There it is," said nineteen year old Valko.

A stone maiden rested at the center of a large stone pillar underneath one globe of moon in the sky, and above another on the water's surface.

"Eire," said Valko.

"Let's keep going," said Derryk, who was a couple of feet ahead. "We can get there within the hour if we hurry. A chance like this doesn't come very often."

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"So, when are you going to start challenging gyms?" asked Derryk. "I think it's been long enough now that you've traveled about."

"It's not like my skills are rusty," said Valko. "I've been going to the battle towers. I just don't care much to be recognized as a Master."

"So what do you want to do then?" asked Derryk.

"I want to see a Legendary Pokémon," said Valko.

"_If_ _they exist_."

"I know you believe they do too," said Valko.

"Well if you're going to see one, you're going to have to track it down in its own territory. You're going to need Pokémon that can fly, swim, climb, and do even more so. You're going to need the badges. And you're good enough to easily have had your first badge," said Derryk.

"Yeah, yeah," said Valko.

In the distance before them, Zed, and Derryk's Eevee tackled each other back and forth in fun play. The Everstones they each wore rested against their fur on small collars. Don the Rattata and Sly, Derryk's Linoone, followed closely after.

Valko only had one Pokémon remaining in a Poké-Ball within his sweater. Derryk had four in his, due to his longer time journeying.

* * *

><p><strong>|October 29<strong>**th****, 2014 – KANTO: Maiden's Peak City (AEL) – 2:00AM|**

Maiden's Peak had a little village by it, the littlest Valko and Derryk had yet to see. It was an old and dark place, but also serene.

"There can't be more than three thousand people here," said Derryk. "No wonder they get spooked so easily."

"Where's the town square?" asked Valko.

"Everything looks like the town square. They don't even have a Pokémon Center."

The latter bit didn't matter. Both brothers had packed accordingly for their journey. Antidotes and potions were cheap when you won more battles than you lost as a trainer.

"You two don't look like you're from around here," said an old lady. She was carrying some jars of what appeared to be honey to a small shop.

"We're not," answered Derryk. "We're here on a job. Do you happen to know where the Town Square is?"

"Just keep following the road for about five more minutes. It'll be the only white building. The rest are gray."

"Thank you, Miss," said the brothers.

Five minutes later they'd arrived at their location. Being the largest building in town, it would have been hard to miss. Before entering, Derryk and Valko returned their Pokémon to their Poké-Balls.

The first floor was empty save one clerk at a desk.

"We're here to see Mayor Riley," said Derryk.

"Zyx?"

Both brothers nodded.

"Mayor Riley's office is on the second floor."

"Thanks," said the Zyx brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>|October 29<strong>**th****, 2014 – KANTO: Maiden's Peak City (AEL) – 2:00AM|**

"Thanks for seeing me at this time of night," said the Mayor.

Mr. Riley was a thin, middle-aged man with graying hair and brown eyes. "I only stressed this time because I didn't want anyone worrying."

"Worrying about a haunting?" Derryk's question wasn't really a question. The older Zyx brother always got straight to the point.

"Precisely," said the Mayor. "You and I believe that it's probably some sort of Pokémon, but people in this village like to hold onto tradition quite a bit. The fact that the festival is around the corner makes it seem even more so the case."

"I understand," said Derryk.

"When will you be ready to act?"

"Tonight, in the evening. First my brother and I have to get some sleep."

"Of course," said Mayor Riley. "We only have two Ins in town. Any room from either is on me during your stay."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>|October 29<strong>**th****, 2014 – KANTO: Maiden's Peak City (AEL) – 10:00PM|**

The journey to the summit of the Peak wasn't easy. Having to stay quiet the entire time didn't make it shorter either.

Nothing had been unusual about the night until they'd actually made it to the peak. That was when the whistling had begun, soon thereafter followed by a light humming, as if the Maiden was singing.

"Well, that made it easy, didn't it," said Derryk. "Get your Gear ready. This moment alone might make the trip worth it for you."

Valko nodded, anticipating what came next.

"Will-O" said Derryk, "come on out and knock this thing into view."

Shedinja was a peculiar Pokémon, and most likely Derryk's rarest, simply for its typing alone.

Valko never quite understood how Derryk came across it. It appeared when Valko's Nincada had evolved to Ninjask in Derryk's care one summer after it had won the younger brother the Johto Region's National Bug Catching Contest. When Derryk had sent back Ninjask, Shedinja had been found in an empty Poké-Ball inside of Derryk's bag the one time he'd forgotten to travel with a full party. Valko would always say that Shedinja was a part of Ninjask that missed Derryk after having to part with him that summer.

"Bug Bite," continued Derryk.

The ghost-bug flickered in the moonlight, seizing a glob of darkness that writhed in Shedinja's claws.

"Your Poké-Gear, now!"

Valko was already prepared, scanning the writhing blob with thin-banded goggles he kept around his neck. Whilst using the Dex on his Poké-Gear, the Silph Scope program code, previously sent to Valko via Derryk, began to scan the dark mass for its characteristics.

'_Phantump. These Pokémon are created when spirits possess rotten tree stumps. They prefer to live in abandoned forests._'

"Right on, Valko! Your Gear works now!"

The Silph Scope program was very rare and expensive. Furthermore, to activate it, one had to encounter at least two Ghost type Pokémon. Two encounters were necessary so that the second confirming contact could reference prior data as to be more accurate. For most trainers the Silph Scope worked on their first instalment because those trainers that had never encountered a Ghost Pokémon didn't seek out the Scope at all. It was either after a failed catch attempt or a battle against an opponent with no stats that trainers would get wise to the benefits of the Scope code, which could be scanned and sent onto any pair of goggles with receivers on them.

Having scanned Shedinja, and now Phantump, Valko's Gear, containing the Scope Code from Derryk, now had enough reference information to identify Ghost Pokémon.

"Go, catch it now," shouted Derryk, after Phantump had taken Shedinja's attack.

The Poké-Ball Valko threw sped for the Grass and Ghost type, but changed its path as soon as it neared its target, as if there were some magnetic barrier between them.

Phantump then writhed out of Shedinja's grasp and disappeared into the darkness.

"It belonged to someone else?" spoke Valko, confused.

Derryk didn't say anything at first, and then turned to Valko. "It had to belong to someone else, now that you mention it. Phantump isn't native to this region, nor is it found here with the unlikeliest consistency."

And Ghost Pokémon _were_ rare. They represented 3 percent of Pokémon by species total, but when weighed by how frequently these species were actually seen by Poké-Gear, they represented only 0.6 percent of Pokémon sighted.

"Why would someone haunt the Peak around the time of the Festival?"

"That's the question we have to figure out," answered Derryk.

"Can the Eevees follow the scent of a Shedinja?"

"By the time we might catch up, the trainer would probably have returned Phantump to its Poké-Ball."

"Back to the Village?"

"Not yet."

"Any reason?"

"I think there's something special about the Peak that we don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>|October 30<strong>**th****, 2014 – KANTO: Maiden's Peak City (AEL) – 12:00AM|**

On the other side of the Peak, where the base met the shore, dozens of men and Pokémon were digging into the side of the cliff.

Derryk and Valko looked on from above as the older brother's beliefs were vindicated.

"You think the Mayor knows about this?" asked Valko.

"I'm not sure," said Derryk. "But those people aren't the Police, and this isn't a formal construction company. There would have been safety signs along the road and shore if it were."

"Should we tell the Police?" asked Valko

"Yeah."

"Wisp," said Valko. "Go into town with this note. Make sure someone brings the Police."

Ninjask quivered forth from Valko's Poké-Ball to receive its trainer's note. Then, with speed unlike any of its rivals, it disappeared to its mission.

"If they react accordingly, the Police should be here within the hour," said Derryk, even though Valko knew best.

Not many Pokémon out there were faster that Valko's Ninjask.

"_We found a tunnel!"_ The voice came from the floor site. "Three of you, on guard! We'll be out of here in no time, just be there to make sure we're not interrupted."

"We might not have time to wait, Valko."

"Then why are we?" said the younger brother, beginning his descent down the rocky cliff side.

"Good question," followed Derryk.

At the bottom, the three young guards looked about with their Pokémon. It was impossible to tell who owned which, but with their goggles the brothers could see that each trainer only had one Pokémon and that each of their single Pokémon was out of their Poké-Ball.

"Mankey, Weepinbell, Venonat," said Derryk. "Can you hold them off after they wake up, while I go inside? Wisp is fast, he'll be back with help soon."

"I got it," said Valko

"Let's go then," said Derryk.

* * *

><p><strong>|October 30<strong>**th****, 2014 – KANTO: Maiden's Peak City (AEL) – 3:00AM|**

It had taken the guards a little over an hour to wake up, but the Police, along with Wisp, had arrived by then. Derryk had still not returned.

Despite the shouting of the guards, Valko ran into the tunnel. The Flash on his Gear had long replaced the need for a TM, so he made off without hestitation.

Along the winding path, he spotted more than a couple of trainers who had blacked out in battle, all in the uniform of the excavators. All were victims to the might of Derryk, no doubt.

At the end of the path, before a marked wall, Derryk and another boy roughly his age squared off.

The stranger had white hair with a blue streak in it. He was a young adult.

"I believe that belongs to my organization," said the stranger.

"You're not here legally. Insofar as that's true, I'm not going judge whether what you've done is right or wrong, but I will go after the same treasure you guys are pursuing. It's fully within my rights as a trainer."

"I can tell you're no rookie," said the stranger.

Valko's scans showed him that one of the white-haired stranger's Pokémon was unavailable to battle, but he had five more with him to supplement.

"You want to continue, or was Phantump your Ace in the hole?"

"Come now," said the trainer. "Stantler, please educate our challenger."

Stantler was a Pokémon from the Johto Region. Valko had seen one on Route 36, around the time Dajana, Daemon, and he had participated in the Bug Catching Contest at the National Park.

"Return, Will-O," said Derryk as Stantler was rushing in. "Go Syn."

Ivysaur met Stantler's Bite attack with a Take Down of its own. The deer Pokémon stumbled back from the force of Ivysaur's weight, despite its smaller frame.

"Strength, Stantler," shouted the stranger.

"Seed Bomb," countered Derryk.

Stantler stood no chance once Syn, the Ivysaur hopped backwards as the former lunged forward. Ivysaur both dodged the brunt of Stantler's attack, and caught his foe point blank with a machine gun's worth of rapidly fired seeds.

Stantler crashed to the ground.

When the stranger was about to state his next command, the maneuver was interrupted by the Police who had finally caught up to Valko in the cave.

"I hope we may continue another day," said the stranger, "However, enjoy your prize for now. Make sure none of the fools in this town get their hands on it. They have no idea of its value. Don't be one of them." With the stranger's final words, he released a Pokémon none of the parties available could see because of the sandstorm that erupted as soon as it left its Poké-Ball.

Whilst everyone covered their face, and the two brothers adjusted their goggles, but stranger was gone.

"Crap," said Valko. "You had that guy."

"Next time," said Derryk.

"I've decided," said Valko after the excitement, "that I will be getting some badges, especially after the performance I just-"

Derryk hoisted Valko to the side of the cave and away from the Police, who were surveying the area. The older Zyx brother then forcefully shoved a bagged item into Valko's hands, along with a piece of paper.

"Get out of here now," said Derryk, "to the address on the dream-mail inside the bag. Don't take the other item out of the bag until you get to the address."

"What's going on?" asked Valko.

"There isn't much time to explain," said Derryk. "But you have to go. These guys weren't the only ones after the item you have. I don't know what it is, but the address you're going to belongs to someone who might. I'm going to distract them from you, but they'll be sure to catch up to you, sooner or later."

* * *

><p><strong>|November 2<strong>**nd****, 2014 – KANTO: Saffron City – 5:00PM|**

"So where's Derryk now?" asked Daemon.

Valko was gorging on food as they waited for Dajana in the diner. Daemon had arrived via train earlier in the day. Valko had used Derryk's mach bike.

"I don't know yet, but he's fine, he's been sending me secret indicators. You know, the buzzes and dashes we use to signal a meeting or whether we're going to be late."

"But no location."

"No."

"Does he know where we're supposed to go?" asked the taller Daemon, who looked like a basketball player at his age.

"I don't know if he looked at the address on the mail. I think some powerful people are involved in this. That's why I thought it'd be better to go together."

Daemon and Dajana were two of the few people Valko trusted beyond doubt.

"I'm definitely up for an adventure," said Daemon. "Anyways, while we're waiting, let's see your Pokémon. It's been a while."

Valko released Don (Rattata), Zed (Eevee), and Wisp (Ninjask) from their Poké-Balls.

"Wisp isn't screeching?" asked Daemon.

"Nope," said Valko. "He stopped the minute Derryk returned him to me."

"Maybe he missed you. That's a good sign. Ninjask are hard to train," said Daemon.

"Wisp has been good. No complaints."

"Your turn," said Valko.

Furfrou and Espeon emerged in a flash of white light.

"Eevee evolved!" exclaimed Valko, but with a low voice to avoid attention.

"I decided to get rid of that Everstone. Soon as I did, we had a battle and Eevee evolved into Espeon. Her name is Zephyra now."

Zephyra floated about the air around Daemon's head. She moved with the fluidity of an otter in water.

"She's gorgeous," said Valko. "Not all Pokémon can evolve, much less be happy enough to do so on their own."

The fact that Espeon evolved without the use of the stone didn't make it any less rare. Pokémon evolution was never a guaranteed thing. Experience and emotions were key in some species like Eevee. That balance was as fleeting as any rare stone.

Furfrou and Espeon met Eevee and Rattata immediately. Furfrou had been given to Daemon the year Valko received Rattata; Dajana also received Skitty, whilst Derryk got his Zigzagoon. A rat, cat, dog, and ferret; perfectly normal Pokémon for the siblings to get accustomed to in their young age. These came in addition to their first Pokémon, the Eevees. Hence all the children of the adopted family each had two of their own companions before going on their way.

"Wow, Scruffy got big," said Valko whilst Furfrou had his two paws on Valko's lap, licking at his face.

"Yeah, so has Don," replied Daemon, who fed Valko's Rattata some cheese. "Zed has been leveling up well, too. Are you going to be challenging for badges soon?"

"Yeah, Derryk convinced me it was a good idea."

"Your first badge will be really easy, wherever you go. It's not even really a battle, more of a formality," said Daemon. "Every gym uses low level Pokémon for a first badge battle."

"I figured," said Valko. "You have your first badge?"

"Yeah," said Daemon, showing Valko his Plain Badge. "Dajana has this one, too. We challenged together in a double battle to save time."

"Someone said my name," spoke Dajana Drake, entering the premise with her own Eevee and Everstone. Skitty and Mr. Mime followed behind.

"Yo," said Daemon.

"We were starting to think you'd gotten lost," said Valko, giving Poké-Blocks to Dajana's Pokémon as they came in.

Skitty, Furfrou, and Rattata all congregated together with the Eevees and Espeon in a long awaited greeting.

"So, want to get going? We're wasting daylight," said Dajana.

"Woah, woah," said Valko, "you should at least eat something before we get going."

"I ate," said Dajana, a golden glare in her eyes. "Derryk is out there with his back against the wall, so there's no time to waste."


End file.
